


we will change the world

by seeige



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeige/pseuds/seeige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is a king, ruling a small kingdom, that was mostly ruined by the last king, his father. Now it is up to him to try and fix the problem. Only now he has one problem, someone is watching him closely, and it could mean life or death to the king.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not overly sure how to rate this story yet, so it might change later on in the story. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

A man struggling in the chains he was bound by, trying to fiddle with the lock to get them off his wrists, was failing miserably. He grunted and groaned, green eyes darting around the hallway he was being dragged down. The man ended up giving up and flopping to the ground, being physically dragged to his idea of doom. A challenge, and job he had to pull through, but caught a bit of a nag along the way. 

The man wore green tight shirt, and dark green pants, with a black belt. He had another shade of green scarf, and brown gloves, with the fingers cut off of them. He wore shin high boots with buckles on them. 

The chained up man had already gone through 4 different guards, two different cells, and many countless chains, managing to get out of them all. This pair of chains was cutting the circulations off his hands, so it was rather difficult to work with. 

He watched the cobble stonewalls, wondering where they were taking him now. Hopefully his destination he was aiming for in the first place. 

Soon they approached rather large wooden double doors, as one guard opened them up. The other four guards dragged him in before flinging him before the golden throne. A man sat up there, reading a rather large book, looked down at the guards and saw the prisoner. He hummed softly looking between the two before one guard finally spoke. 

“Your highness, I do apologize in disturbing your work, but this prisoner was just caught an hour ago trying to steal a diamond in the market place. We tried to punish him as your rulings let us, but all the ways of punishment has no effect on the man.” He bowed down. 

The prisoner looked up and saw this man had short curly, auburn hair, a simple golden crown rested on top of his head. Brown eyes surveyed the men before closing his book and heading down. “And what happened?” He asked simply, staring at the prisoner. 

The same guard stood up to look at the king. “Well, we tried the cells, and he escaped two of them. He has managed to knock out four of my men, and he has broken at least 5 of the chains we have put him in. “ He explained. 

The king walked up and grabbed the prisoner by his shirt, lifting him up to eye level. “I see, and what is the prisoner’s name?” He stared him in the eye before the man smirked and kicked the king in the shin, which caused the king to pin him to the ground, hand on his head and held him down roughly to the ground. “Ahh, we have a fighter I see.” He mumbled. 

The guards went to react to find the king scuffing them off. The main guard cleared his throat at what had just unfolded and watched the king sit on the man who started to squawk unpleasantly at the feeling of the cold stone digging into his side, and his cheek. 

“Well, King Michael, We only got the name Gavin out of him before he refused to speak to us.” He said as he looked at the prisoner who finally stopped his struggling and huffed. 

Once the man calmed down, Michael picked up him and grabbed the chain lead from the men and nodded. “It is fine. I will take it from here I see, I will have him under my eye then since you guys can’t seem to get it right… But I do than you for bringing him here. He wont be a handful for me.” He growled out to him before he dragged him to the door. “You my resume your actual duties.” He got the prisoner on his feet and started taking him down the hall. 

Prisoner Gavin, groaned as he tried to get the chains of his arms before he felt a tug at the chain and he looked up glaring. “Don’t you dare… “ Gavin glared as he followed behind, realizing if he pulled the same stunts as he did with the guards, he was sure he wouldn’t be as nice as they were. 

After about 5 minutes of walking the halls, and Gavin still trying to get the chain off, they reached a small door as they walked in, Michael took him to a chair and sat him down. A rather large man with red hair, and a beard popped his head up from his workbench and smiled. “Your highness, nice of you to visit. What brings you here?” the man asked before looking over to the prisoner. “I’m assuming him?” 

Michael chuckled softly. “Yeah Jack, him. Those will hurt his wrists, and I need something that will keep him still.” He hummed as the man went over to Gavin looking him over and smirked. “I got just the thing for you.” He moved to a closet full of chains, cuffs, straps, many other items that were intriguing to Gavin before he came back with what seamed to be a leather harness and lead. “This can be used to his chest, or you can switch it around and only put it on his wrists.” He showed Michael how to do that. “Then this can be used to attach to your belt, or anything really. “ He grinned, watching Michael look it over. 

Michael nodded and smiled. “Perfect. Can you get those off an get this on him as a harness then?” He asked before turning to Gavin. “Move, and you will regret it.” He growled out to him as Jack moved to the cuffs, with two hits of his little device in his hand, he had the metal clasps off of Gavin, and started working on the harness. 

Once on, Michael tested it out and smiled. “I like it, thanks.” He grinned. “I’ll make sure to get you anything you need.” 

Jack laughed. “Nah, you are working too hard, worry about your people.” He smiled. “Meeting in the morning still?” 

Michael nodded as he headed out the door, dragging Gavin behind him. 

Gavin couldn’t believe how comfy it was, but at the same time so constricting. Michael turned to him after the walk through the castle halls. “So, why did you, a person who can get out of all those things, get caught stealing a diamond?” He asked. 

Gavin looked over and glared at the man, refusing to talk to him. 

Michael sighed. “Are you going to talk at all, or are you going to be a stubborn shit.” 

Gavin crossed his arms and glared some more. 

Michael sighed heavily. “I guess it can’t be helped tonight.” He sighed heavily as he rounded a corner and reached a wooden door with carvings in the wood. Opening the chambers up he entered and looked around before he felt Gavin tug trying to get to the window. Michael pulled him back and growled. “Excuse you, you don’t get to do what you want.” He huffed feeling Gavin glare even more at him. 

Gavin reached down and tugged at the lead, wanting him to let go, knowing it won’t happen. 

Michael looked around his bedroom, trying to find a place to keep him. Not in his bed at all, but maybe the couch? He looked back up to see Gavin staring out the window, seeing he had a ledge where he would sit and read his books, and sighed moving Gavin closer to the window, finding a ring sticking out of the walls from when he was a kid, he hooked the lead to that and sighed. “Fine, is this good enough of a place for you?” He sighed at the mess of his room, not overly caring about Gavin’s thought of it. 

The room was a small circle, with a large bed, a door leading to the bathroom, a door leading to the hallway, and a small study area where he liked to work. He had once couch, and three windows, all with ledges. He had Gavin by the one he liked to sit in. It had the perfect view of the forest, the small lake they had by his kingdom, and the sun. It was the perfect spot for the sunset. But as of now the sun was down and was growing darker by the minute. Stars starting to pop out one by one. 

Michael saw Gavin staring outside and Michael knew he was not going to get this kid to talk tonight. “Here I wanted to work on my plans tonight.” He sighed heavily as he took his shirt off and went to get into his shorts. He found them on the chair and headed into the bathroom to change. 

Gavin watched the wind ruffling the leaves of the trees, watching all movements, and stars. He had a daze to his eyes as he watched all that he could in the night. He was mostly curious as to why there was a metal ring in his room on the wall. It looked very much like those prisoner hooks where they would hang them by the hands and let them sit there for hours. But Gavin had no idea why it would be in the kings bedroom. 

Once Michael entered the bedroom again, he yawned, taking his crown off and setting it down, going to turn off the lights and head into bed. He looked over at the prisoner. “By the way, I’m a light sleeper, and I don’t sleep much, so don’t try anything, because if I get woken up, I’m rather cranky person to deal with.” He warned the man, before rolling over and closing his eyes. 

Gavin heard him, and didn’t care. His job would not even start for another while longer. He had a plan, and Michael was apart of it. Gavin would watch the outside world for a bit longer before he finally fell asleep, with one hand on the glass of the window.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Michael woke up to the sun rising. He was slightly shocked he actually slept that night. He yawned, stretching before he got out of bed and headed to his work desk to try and work on a few things before he had to actually get up. He had opened up rather large book, and a few notebooks before picking up a quill and dipping it into ink and writing things down. He hummed softy to himself, half forgetting about the prisoner who was asleep on the windowsill. 

Eventually Michael looked over and sighed heavily. He got up to get into some baggy black pants, and a white t-shirt before he picked Gavin up and placed him in the bed, feeling bad that the man looked so uncomfortable sleep like that. He felt a bit better as he checked the lead making sure it would stay. The type of clasp Jack had made needed a key to open it up, so Michael felt safe to leave Gavin in the room as he headed to the kitchens to grab them some breakfast. 

He arrived ten minutes later with a platter of food, mostly for him, but food for Gavin. He placed the tray down on a small table he had by the couch, as he grabbed Gavin’s portion and put it on the bedside table, before he went back to his desk with his own food and went to work. 

An hour later, Gavin finally woke, confused as to how he was now in the bed. He blinked open his green eyes and looked around, finding food beside him. He sat up to get a better look of the room to find Michael not that far away from him. He yawned as he eyed up the food, curious if it was for him, or to tease him. 

Michael heard Gavin moving around, he turned around to look at him. “Good morning. You ready to talk yet?” 

Gavin looked over to him and glared as he crossed his arms over his chest once more and huffed. 

Michael rolled his eyes. “I’ll take that as not. That food is for you, and don’t take it s special treatment. The prisoners get the same thing.” He said as he turned back around to his work. 

The prisoner looked over and quickly took the plate of food and ate it. He was rather hungry, and was a bit grateful that the food here was great. He finished up and yawned. He decided to walk over to Michael, glad the lead was long enough, and the room was small enough. He looked over his shoulder to see what he was doing, before he found note after note on making changes to the kingdom. He was shocked, but glad. He was not expecting this. 

Michael felt Gavin looking over his shoulder and sighed. “I’m trying to figure out how to change the damn kingdom. I’m a little new at this being king thing.” He mumbled to Gavin as the boy moved to grab a notebook to read. 

Michael shrugged as he kept working. Gavin made a move to grab the quill out of Michael hand as he went to scratch out a few things in the notebook, and started writing down a bunch of things before he handed it back to Michael. He then moved to the windowsill to stare outside. 

Michael blinked a few times, confused as to what had happened before looking over the work Gavin had just done. 

It was one of the many projects he wanted to do. It had to do with the farmers, and food gathers. He was stuck on one part of it that he had no idea how to transition it smoothly, yet efficiently. And Gavin figured it out, and he was slightly shocked, but amazed as he looked it over, before he found a note at the bottom. 

“That wasn’t so hard you donut.” Michael rolled his eyes as he grabbed a balled up paper from his desk and threw it at Gavin; hitting his square on the head. The man had whipped around to glare before he saw the smirk on Michael’s face. He couldn’t help but smirk back at the king before leaning against the wall and looked outside some more. 

Michael worked on the papers a bit longer before he got up to get changed into more formal clothing. He headed into the bathroom to change quickly, heading out and smiling at Gavin. “Alright, time to go to the meeting.” He said before he grabbed Gavin’s lead, clicking the clasp onto his belt and waited for Gavin to get up before collecting the books he needed and headed out of his bedroom. 

Gavin followed, arms crossed the whole time, walking as slow as possible before Michael got irritated and tugged the leather binding. “Hurry up.” He snapped, before Gavin finally started walking a bit faster. He was only slightly behind him before he sprinted past him, knocking Michael o the ground, which earned him a quick pinning to the ground and a very angry king on top of him. 

“Try that stunt again…” he growled out. “Then we shall see if I can actually be nice to you.” He snapped before grabbing Gavin by the collar of his shirt and started dragging him. Gavin sighed heavily as he let Michael drag him. They finally got to the meeting room, five other men sitting around the table. 

One shorter man, slightly darker skin then the rest smirked. “I see you finally showed up, what had to get your new accessory a new leash? Sorry to let you know, but those things are usually kept in the bedroom man.” He grinned as Michael rolled his eyes. 

“Well at least mine actually works? How many times has Joel flipped positions?” Michael commented before grabbing a chair closer to his chair and letting Gavin sit down as he sat himself down. 

The smaller man smirked. “You see the difference is, I let him. “ He chuckled before he got a smack on the head by the man sitting beside him. His facial expression looked like he was always tired and angry at the same time. He sighed before looking back down to the papers in front of him. “Play nice, I have a headache.” 

Michael chuckled, “What Ray keep you up all night, or were you drinking with Geoff again?” 

“Hey! I may like my drink, but I was actually in bed last night to make it on time you fuck.” A scruffy man in an army outfit commented towards Michael. 

Michael chuckled. “Yeah, yeah Geoff, sorry. This shit decided to keep being a shit. Didn’t realize prisoners were going to be this much work!” 

The army man chuckled softly. “Well, Ray and Joel were not that much off, actually they just sat down as you arrived, so don’t worry too much king.” The man chuckled taking a large drink from his cup. 

Gavin watched the room as he sat down, watching Michael open up his notebooks. “Ok, so I know we should start on a few things today, now that we have a good majority of things planned out.” Michael stated as he opened up his last book. 

The scruffy man with the clearly alcohol beverage looked up. “Well, I do have my men ready for the farm section that you wanted to do.” He yawned. “Well pretty much all my men are ready for whatever action you wanted to do.” 

Michael hummed looking through his notes. “Well, what did you want to work on? And if so did we want to start today or tomorrow. Most of these things wont take too long with the amount of people who will help.” He mumbled. “The one I’m more worried about is the windmills, and other big buildings that need repair.” 

The men talked for an hour, about what task they would do, when they would start that, and the man Gavin assumed was Joel, was in charge of the finances. It seemed he would let him know how much the budget was to do the task and what they could use towards that budget to keep it happy. 

Gavin listened, and was actually surprisingly shocked how much Michael cared. He was not expecting that at all. After the last king, he and the people were sure Michael would be the same, if not worse then his father. Yet here he is, working so hard he had bags under his eyes trying to get the kingdom back into working order again. 

To say the least, Gavin was shocked, and was curious as to what Michael would do. They ended up choosing the farm, and they had decided to get a head start on it today. The plan was to go inspect the damages, to de-weed, maybe harrow the fields, and hopefully tomorrow get the supplies to fix up any of the houses if they needed it. 

Michael sighed heavily as he closed his books. “ Alright, are we all ready to do this?” He asked as he stood up to stretch. Everyone did the same, feeling the stiffness from the chairs. Gavin soon stood up too following behind the men as they headed out, meeting up with the man, Geoff’s, men and they all headed out, towards where the farms once was strong, now withering away to weeds, and farm rodents like mice and rats.


	3. Chapter 3

As the group arrived at the first Farm, Michael looked around and sighed. “Alright, so this one will be the challenge one I see. The other one we passed at least shouldn’t take us too long to fix up and get the families in. At least if we start this one now, tomorrow we could probably fix up the two and be done.” He grinned as the others agreed with their king. 

Gavin looked around. He wanted to make sure Michael was actually being true and wanting to help, and not be like his father and fuck everyone over. He looked at the lead, and went to his chest, looking it over to see if he could find a flaw to undo the hold. There was nothing. There was no flaw in the making of it that would be able to take it off. He grumbled to himself, as he had to follow Michael around. 

Once Michael looked around, he started commanding where each group of men should be, and what to work on. Once that was sorted, he moved towards the weeds dragging Gavin along as he took his royal shirt off and kept the plain white t-shirt on. He bent down and started to work, to take out the rather large amount of weeds that has grown. 

Gavin stood by watching him pull weeds before he too bent down and started to pull them as well. Michael looked over and was slightly confused as to why Gavin was pulling weeds with him. 

“Why are you helping me?” He asked, not surprised when Gavin only shrugged his shoulders as he kept on pulling the weeds. 

Michael sighed heavily as he kept on working, already getting a few looks from the workers. “You are the most odd prisoner I have ever known.” He mumbled to Gavin as the two kept working. 

They were at it for hours, and Gavin noticed everyone already had breaks, if not two breaks and Michael was still working away. He got up and started to walk towards the cart one of the men had fetched a long time go, to get Michael something to at least drink. 

Michael at first thought Gavin was trying to get away, or go look at something, so at first he fought Gavin and tried to pull him back until he say where Gavin was aiming. He blinked, oh maybe Gavin was thirsty. He got up and got Gavin to the cart, letting the man grab a cup of water and handing it to Michael. 

Michael was a bit taken aback by that gesture and at first didn’t take the water. “If you’re asking for permission to drink it, I walked over here you idiot.” Gavin glared as he pushed the water towards him. 

Michael took the water and thanks him as he took a sip, before he realized how thirsty he actually was and finished the water. He gave a satisfying sigh before the cup was snatched out of his hands and refilled it and handed it back to Michael. He finished that cup too and sighed happily. “Thanks.” 

Gavin smiled as he grabbed his own cup and got himself some water, finished it and then went to go back to the weeds, dragging Michael behind him. 

Michael was truly shocked with this man, and was very confused on what was going on today. He still refuses to talk to him, but he cared enough to make sure he had water, and was helping with the work. Michael shook his head slightly and went back to work. He was sure if Gavin hadn’t made sure he had water, he would probably of kept working himself again. And he really didn’t want to deal with papa bear Geoff. 

Geoff watching the two and was shocked how easy that prisoner had gotten Michael to take at least a small break. It usually ended with him and Michael fist fighting, and Geoff putting him in a headlock before he would even remotely go and take a drink. He sighed, deciding if Michael were to let the kid go, or find a cell to hold him in, Geoff would take the kid and bring him along if it meant letting the damn dumb king to rest once in a while. 

Gavin worked hard, as hard as the lead would let him. He huffed as he stretched slightly to a weed that was just out of reach of his limit, before Michael looked over and saw. He moved to let Gavin get the weed, and soon decided to work closer to him. “I know you wont talk, but at least let me know why you’re helping me.” He mumbled to the boy. 

Gavin looked over to him before he pointed to the weeds and then the whole operation they were working on. Michael was confused at first before he got it. “Because I’m helping the kingdom?”

Gavin nodded as he then bent down to the weeds once more, this no talking thing bothering him. But he was stubborn and didn’t want to show weakness to him. He was pretty sure at this rate, he wont be lasting long. Not if Michael was actually the type of person he was showing now. Which was actually caring about people, and their lives. 

As the sun went down, the job that Michael wanted to at least accomplish was done. They had gotten rid of all the weeds, harrowed the fields, and went through the house and got rid of all the rotten wood. Gavin sighed with Michael once they started heading back, Gavin the whole time stared at the trees, looking sad that he couldn’t go see them. 

Michael watched Gavin and thought it was odd how all he did was stare at the forest, or nature in general. 

Once everything was put away and everyone called it a day, Michael declined the offers to go out drinking that night with the boys and headed to his room with Gavin following close behind. Reaching the room, Michael went to clasp the lead on the hook and went to his desk again. 

Gavin sat at the window ledge and looked over to Michael. “Working again?”

Michael jumped at the noise and whipped around to look at Gavin. “Wow, it speaks.” 

Gavin rolled his eyes. “Yeah, so what of it. Are you working again? You honestly need sleep you donut. You can barely keep your eyes open. “ 

Michael rubbed his over worked eyes and shrugged as he turned back to the notebook. “I’ll go have a shower soon, and maybe go to sleep.” 

Gavin sighed. “Your plans are fine… Just… take a break. “ Even thought Gavin had a sore spot with the kingdom, he would be worried about the new king who is over working himself to fix what his father broke. He now understood why it took Michael this long to even start, he was probably up hours and hours making sure he could get it right before he started and fuck it up. 

Michael grunted at him as he kept working. “I’ll take a break eventually.” He dipped his quill in the ink and started writing some more. 

Gavin sighed heavily before he got up from his spot and grabbed the quill out of his hand and put it away. “No, you need sleep… Come back to it later. Everything is fine, and you have everyone to help you with it. Just sleep… “ 

Michael glared up at him and grumbled. “I doubt you will leave me alone if I don’t do it…” he got up and twisted his back, cracking a few bones before sighing. “I’ll go in a shower, and attempt to sleep…. But no promises.” He mumbled walking towards the bathroom and went in. 

Gavin watched him leave before resuming his position on the window sill, staring outside. Maybe… his job is incorrect.


	4. Chapter 4

As the morning light seeped through the windows, Gavin woke up to not only the sun, but also soft grunting and pained whining over at the bed. Gavin looked over as he got up from his spot by the window, and went to sit on the bed, beside Michael. His hand reached out as he pet his head softly. He started to hum gently as he tried to help Michael’s nightmare. 

As soon as Gavin’s hand went down to try and shake the new king by the shoulders, He watched Michael’s eyes shot open as he quickly had flipped the man on the bed, and pinned him hard as his hand balled up in a fist ready to punch him. He quickly stopped before he did and he saw Gavin and quickly jumped off of him. “Sorry…” He mumbled tiredly trying to wake himself up. 

Gavin blinked a few times as he sat up to get a better look at Michael. “You ok?” He asked softly. “That’s not some dream that you wake up from and hurt people.” He muttered. “Want to talk about it?”

Michael turned to him. “No… Its only a dream.” He snapped as he went to the bathroom for a shower, in hopes to get the bad memory away. 

Michael took almost an hour to finish in bathroom, coming back out to find Gavin staring out the window again. “Why do you sit there?” He asked Gavin as he went to find a shirt, since currently all he wore was pants. 

Gavin shrugged. “Reasons.” He mumbled softly staring at the trees. 

Michael shrugged as he grabbed some books and grabbed Gavin’s lead and clicking it on his belt. “Alright, lets go. We have a few things we still need to do before we go out to the farms.” He said as he started heading out of the room. 

The prisoner nodded as he followed Michael. Every time they walked by a window, Gavin would do his best to look out it, to see the nature and everything. He smiled softly to himself as Michael watched this. He thought about it before he smiled to himself. The prisoner wasn’t all that bad… He was probably trying to support his family like people are trying to do. He couldn’t blame the poor kid.

“Why are you always so intrigued by the forest?” Michael asked him as he headed outside of the castle. 

Gavin shrugged. “Reasons.” 

Michael sighed. “I don’t know what’s worse, you not talking, or you talking but still saying nothing.” He muttered to him. 

Gavin chuckled softly. “What, not knowing bothers you?” He mumbled to him. 

Michael shook his head. “Not being able to fix things bothers me. “   
Gavin paused at that, turning around and looking at him properly. “You honestly just want to make everything better don’t you?” 

Michael nodded. “Yeah, I actually tried to fix it before my father completely ruined it, but I wasn’t important, and trust me when I say if he knew what I was doing, I would be dead.” 

Gavin thought about those words as they headed outside. Gavin stared at the trees and he soon felt a slight shove beside him. He turned around and saw Michael who smiled slightly. “Did you want to see the trees later?” He asked softly. 

Gavin gave him a blank expression before he smiled. “I would love too, if you wouldn’t mind.” 

Michael smiled back; glad he was seeing him happy. “Perfect. I will make sure to find time to do that ok? It wont be today or tomorrow because I want to get these projects done, but I promise you I will take you ok?”

Gavin nodded and smiled excitedly. He looked at the trees and grinned. 

After doing a few running around, Michael had got one of the guards to tell Geoff he was going a head if they wanted to meet him. Gavin was more excited he was going to see the trees, the forest. That was all that he could think about. 

They got to work on the farm as the rest of them finally showed up and they all started working. 

Soon Michael locked Gavin in the house to work on so he could instruct people on what to do. Gavin had enough lead to work on the house so he wasn’t worried. 

Eventually Michael went in to make sure Gavin was ok, he found the house done, it was cleaned the walls were fixed, and the new furniture Michael had brought was all put away. Gavin was just finishing sweeping when he saw Michael. “All done there king.” 

Michael smiled. “Well your efficient. Thanks.” He grinned as he grabbed the lead again. “Ok, everyone I taking a break before we work on the next farm. The family can move into this one today.” He grinned happily that his plan was finally going through. 

Gavin yawned slightly. “Just put me at the other farm, I’ll work on that while you guys have a break.” 

Michael shook his head. “You need a break too Gavin.” 

Gavin shook his head. “I barely broke a sweat on that job. Let me work on the other farm.” 

Michael paused before he sighed. “Fine, but you will get a break over there.” 

Gavin shrugged. “We’ll see.” He said as Michael led him to the other farm, which wasn’t far from the other one. “Ok, I’m going to trust you, I’ll get Geoff once he’s done to come over and help you ok? I need to do a few more things before I can come back here.” 

Gavin nodded as he watched Michael unclip him, but tied him to a small fence that was once there to show the property line. “Ok, you have enough lead to do the weeding here. I will come get you later ok.” 

Gavin nodded, as he was already bent down and working. Michael shrugged at how much of a hard worker he was and went to deal with the family situation. 

When the sun was setting, Michael went to the other farm and found Gavin had done a lot more then just weeding. He found Geoff and blinked in confusion, as he couldn’t find Gavin near him. “Where’s Gavin?” He asked Geoff as he sighed heavily. 

“Kid wouldn’t stop, he is weird. All he did was work, get this whole thing done by himself, and stare at flowers and trees. Now he’s passed out on the couch that he refused to let anyone help him with.” He took a drink. “So I sent my men to go do other tasks that you wanted done.”

Michael paused and sighed heavily. “He wouldn’t take a break?” 

Geoff shook his head. “No.” 

Michael groaned as he went over to Gavin and picked him up, slinging him over his shoulder. “Ok... thanks I’ll take it from here. “ He sighed heavily heading back to the castle.

He took him to his bedroom and placed him on the bed and sighed heavily. Damn kid, he over worked himself. He sighed as he went to tie him up and looked around before he left the room for a few hours, pretty sure Gavin would still be asleep when he got back to the room. 

The next morning Gavin woke up first in the bed seeing Michael asleep beside him. He blinked confused as to what had happened before he found flowers, many different types and colours filled the room. Gavin gasped loudly as he went to one and started to touch it, smell it. He wanted to know more about these plants. 

Michael woke up to Gavin’s reaction, being a light sleeper was not always a good thing. He yawned as he saw the sun was just poking out enough to light the room. He saw Gavin sitting on the floor with the few vases around him as he scanned the plants. “Do you like them?” Michael asked as he got up.

Gavin looked up with big wide excited green eyes and nodded quickly. “I’ve never seen this many before!” 

Michael chuckled. “Well they are yours.” He went to sit at the desk to work on a few plans as he left Gavin with the flowers, acting very much like a child the first time seeing them.


	5. Chapter 5

The week went by smoothly. Michael was curious as to why Gavin was working so hard for him. He then tested something, he one day before the planned date to take him to the forest, he had let Gavin’s lead off of his belt and let him work on whatever he wanted to that day, and he stayed… He stayed with him, and still worked as hard as before. He was the most odd prisoner he had ever met. 

That night they finished all the wok Michael was most worried about before he took Gavin back to his room. “So, we are still going to the forest tomorrow…” he mumbled to Gavin as he watched the man look at him confused. 

“Yeah? Don’t tell me you are having second thoughts! I worked really hard! And you even trusted me to be alone by myself!” He whined. “Michael!” He pouted as he grabbed the man by his arm and shook him. “Don’t say that!” 

Michael paused before laughing. “Wow, what words did you hear out of my mouth.” He ruffled the man’s head. “I said we are still going tomorrow… “ He sighed.” I just… You worked hard for me, like you said. And you are always looking out for me, making sure I sleep and take breaks and what not.” 

Gavin tilted his head slightly and smirked. “Are you coming onto me you sly king?” 

Michael laughed at him before punching him on the arm lightly. “No… I was thinking we were getting closer, and no I am still not hitting on you… I was thinking… you did you time… And you did work hard. I would let you go. You are free… “ He unclasped them. “You can do whatever you want now… well don’t get caught… again.” 

Gavin blinked at that and smiled excitedly. “What? You mean it? Wait does that mean I can’t stay here anymore? Because to be honest… I like this better. Plus I still want to help with your plans! They are top, and your friends are nice.” 

Michael laughed at him before sighing happily. “Yes, yes you can stay here. Only thing is… you can’t sleep by that damn window! It’s going to get cold soon, and I don’t want you to complain about it… plus it has to be bad for your back!” 

Gavin huffed. “’s not! And besides, I can’t see the forest from anywhere else! And I know you either wake up In the middle of the night to put me in your damn bed, or you just wake up way too early and grab me and put me there. “

Michael sighed. “How about this, I get you a room where I can get a bed right by the window? Will that do you?”

Gavin hummed before nodding and looking around. “As long as it is near you.” He mumbled looking out the window. “Can I actually have a bed in here?” 

Michael paused and looked at Gavin. “Why?” 

Gavin shrugged softly as he went to sit in his normal spot by the window. “It has the best view of the lake…” He mumbled staring out at it.

Michael thought about it and nodded. “Ok, I guess we can do that. I’ll just move a few things around.” He hummed about it before looking at his books again. 

“You’ve been pretty tired lately. Why have you been staying up so late?” Gavin asked asked, glad he didn’t have the damn lead anymore. 

Michael shrugged. “Reasons.” He smirked as he heard Gavin’s reactions. “Sucks when the tables are turned!” He laughed some more before he felt a pillow get thrown at his head. “I’ve just been doing something that I thought would make people happy is all. Don’t worry I will get some sleep. “ He chuckled a bit more. 

“You better, because I don’t want you going crazy too.” He mumbled. “I don’t want what happened to happen again.” He mumbled, a hand going to his leg and he subconsciously rubbed his thigh. 

Michael watched him, curious if he was meaning his father, or not. “What do you mean?” He asked moving his body to face him more. 

“People are scared Michael. “ He mumbled looking out the window. “They are desperate to live, some too scared to leave, some too old to be able to move.” He mumbled. “Some are not nice, and some are sweet people you could win over…” He whispered. 

Michael paused, trying to listen and piece together what Gavin was trying to say to him. “Its fine, I’m not shocked people are scare, after what had happened.” 

Gavin didn’t say anything after that. “You’re still trying though, that’s a lot more then anyone can ask for.” He finally said after a long silence fell over them. 

“Go shower and go to sleep, we have a long day ahead of us, and I do need to show you something afterwards.” He smiled softly, before getting up. “I need to go get a few things, but I’ll be back with food.” 

Gavin grinned. “I can steal your clothes again?” 

Michael shrugged. “I guess so. Not like I really cared in the first place.” 

Gavin pouted. “But you got mad last time.” 

Michael smirked. “You were a prisoner who thought it would be funny to rummage through everything and make a huge ass mess that I had to clean up!” He snapped. “That’s why I was angry you fuck.”

Gavin chuckled. “Go, I need to get cleaned.” He smirked as Michael rolled his eyes and left Gavin be in the bedroom. Once he was gone, Gavin did a once over of the bedroom, and sighed. It was only a matter of time. The King’s time will be over, before it actually begun.


	6. Chapter 6

Gavin jumped around and grinned, as the two walked out the castle in the morning. The sun was just peeking out as Michael kept rolling his eyes at the over excited male. “Come on, why are you so excited? It’s just the forest.” 

Gavin finally calming down walked beside him, hands in his pockets as he looked up at the sky. “I wasn’t allowed outside much… let’s say.” He sighed. “If never for anything other then what was told of me that is.” He said slowly. 

Michael stayed silent, actually shocked Gavin said more then “reasons” as his normal response. “What do you mean?” He asked, hoping to get more out of the boy.

Gavin shrugged. “Just that; that I wasn’t allowed to have fun as a kid.” He mumbled as they walked into the forest, Gavin stopping to touch the trees. “I’ve always wanted a place to live in something like this. Secluded, and away from people, and responsibilities.” He mumbled to himself as he found a flower and smiled brightly as he grabbed the small yellow flower, picking it up and smelling it. “Wow, wild flowers smell amazing’.” He mumbled as He looked over to see Michael watching him with a smile. “What?”

Michael shrugged.” You look happy. It’s nice.” He said softly, looking away. Gavin rolled his eyes as they kept walking. “ Do you like it out here?” He asked softly as he looked around the forest. It was rather vast; it had every kind of tree imagined. There were small creeks that ran from the lake through the forest, as if it was bringing water wherever to keep the forest alive. Gavin smiled looking over at Michael, thinking about that. 

Michael looked over feeling eyes from him on him and blinked. “What? Not what you were expecting? “

Gavin shook his head and grinned excitedly. “Nah, it’s a lot better then I hoped.” He grinned. “Thank you.” He smiled as he went off some more, keeping sight of Michael, watching him closely. 

\--

A few hours passed and Gavin was not letting Michael out of his sight. Michael would shake his head. “I’m still here idiot.” He would call out as he found a nice stump to sit down on and look around. It was beautiful here, and more so Gavin was having fun. If the kid was serious in wanting to stay and help, then he was going to make sure he stayed this happy. Happy people, makes him a lot happier knowing h helped with that.

Gavin soon was behind him and made a loud grunting noise. 

Michael looked up and blinked. “What’s up buddy?” He asked looking at his pained face. “Why the long face?”

Gavin took a deep breath and smiled. “I’m ready to go home.” He said, as his hand behind his back sounded like he snapped a twig behind him before he pushed Michael along. “What’s the hurry? Its not like anyone’s here?”

Gavin tried to laugh, but started coughing. “Yeah, I’m just hungry, and I feel like having a bath. I think I was in the cool creek too long.” He laughed sheepishly as Michael moved he saw what was up and blinked. “Gavin! There’s an arrow in your shoulder!” 

Gavin paused and tried to look away. “What where?” 

Michael stopped him and moved him so he could face his back. “The hell? When the hell did that-?” He paused before he looked around. “It was when you popped out behind me wasn’t it? It was meant for me?”

Gavin groaned. “Its nothing, and no… It was a hunter while back over a bunny and I didn’t want the bunny hurt, can we just go… it is starting to hurt…” He whispered as he felt Michael wrap his arm around his waist to help support him and rushed him back to the castle.

“We’ll take you to see Lindsey, and don’t fucking lie to me.” Michael snapped to him. He was shocked Gavin did something like that for him. Why? Why was this idiot… so hard to comprehend! He was hard for him to figure out what he was trying to do, then he does something big that just blows him away every time!

They finally reached the nurses station and Michael got him in, who a short red-headed female came out and saw the blood, instantly went over to work on his wound. “I need you to take your shirt off.” She said, collecting a few items seeing as the arrowhead was still in his shoulder. 

Gavin shook his head. “No,” He mumbled as he rested his head in his hands, getting dizzy. “Just cut that part of the shirt off.”

The nurse was in no mood to tango with him and whacked the back of his head. “Either you do as I say, or you die.” 

Gavin groaned, the pain being unbearable at this point groaned louder. “Fine, but he has to leave.” He said pointing to Michael. 

Lindsey, he assumed was the nurse, looked to Michael. “Out, I’ll deal with him, “ she said as she shoved the older male out the door before she crossed her arms and glared. “There, take it off, or I’ll do it for you.” 

Gavin nodded as he went to, but his right shoulder wouldn’t rise high enough for him as she went over to help him with that part. She looked over his back, seeing he was toned, skinny, but well built. He had multiply scars on him from what she was assuming previous fights. Then her eyes landed on one mark, one that sent shivers down her back. She sighed as she worked on the wound. “How did this happen?” She asked softly, working away and trying to ignore the big brand mark on his back. 

Gavin sighed heavily. “Shit, Michael was sitting alone in the forest with me, I heard something, went over to him, and bam… arrow in the shoulder.” 

Lindsey listened, and knew there was more to that story then he was leading on, but it sounded truthful. 

Once done, she grabbed a fresh patients shirt to put on him, and sighed. “I need to talk to Michael for a nit on medication I have for you to take, and ointment he has to put on you since you wont be able to reach it yourself… And before you protest, I gave you the shirt he can pull down around the wound ok?” Lindsey huffed but sighed, if Michael trusted him, then she would trust him. 

Gavin sighed heavily as he moved out of the way, sitting in a chair away enough so she could talk to Michael. 

The king soon entered when Lindsey let him in, looking at Gavin worriedly before he went to Lindsey, who leaned him close to her so she could whisper. “I don’t know how he got here, or how you ad he are even associated, but you have to watch him. The reason he didn’t want you to see his back was very clear.” She mumbled handing him the medicines. 

Michael hummed looking over to Gavin, who looked worried, but also sore. “this is for him, and I know you know how to do this.” She mumbled before Michael moved to her ear. “What is the mark?” He asked softly. 

Lindsey sighed, worriedly. “He has the brand mark of a hawk Michael…. He’s apart of them…”

Michael paused before almost dropping the medicines. It explained a lot about Gavin, but at the same time, got him even more confused. “Watch him ok? I don’t know what his motives are being close to you, but I’m scared they are not good.”

Michael looked over to Gavin, the kid who just wanted, to help him…. Is apart of the well-known assassin, the ones who people fear because they get the job done, cleanly and fast. He wanted to know more, but knew this was not the time. Gavin saved him, but had no idea why. Did he have a job he needed to do, or did he run away. Michael didn’t know, but he knew that if he did run away from them…. Everyone in the kingdom that was left would have known. Because it only ever happened once before, and people at that point were already scared about the king… now to bring in the assassins? It was a quick fight with the operation, but it was also the scariest since the assassins, don’t care about anything but their next job. And Now Michael is curious, was he the next target?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its super short, but I wanted to use the next chapter to explain everything better. So expect that tomorrow :)

Gavin and Michael walked down the hallway, Michael watching Gavin closely. “I’m fine Michael. I’m not about to fall over dead.” 

Michael shrugged as he watched him still. “I still want to show you something.“ He muttered as he held onto the medicine. “It’s something I was working pretty hard for, and why I would be coming back exhausted. “He mumbled looking down. He couldn’t believe what Lindsey saw. He had to test it out. But He did save his life. 

“You are such an odd character.” He finally said as he turned the corner and headed to a frosted glass double doors. “Ok, this is the place. “ He smiled softly as he took a deep breath. “This is for you, and all your hard work you have done for me.” He smiled as he opened the door; opening to a garden he built for Gavin. Flowers ran in every which direction, some new trees and old trees surrounding the place. A small fountain he put it for Gavin to sit by. “I wasn’t sure if you were staying here or not, so I made a door over there for you to come in and go as you please.”

Gavin gasped as he moved around in the garden and looked around and turned to Michael and blinked. “For me? Seriously?” he smiled excitedly. “Why? I worked hard because I had to. I was your prisoner…” 

Michael shrugged. “Because you looked sad, and I was hoping to make you feel better. I knew I was going to let you go soon anyways… but you wanted to stay, so this is yours.” He shrugged. “I promised myself I would make this kingdom better, and to make people’s lives better and happier is the first thing on my agenda.”

Gavin grinned at the king before he moved to stand in front of him, He bowed down, head hung low as he took a deep breath. “I- Gavin Free, want to pledge myself to the king, and the kingdoms good cause. I will be your protector, if you allow me to that is….” He mumbled, not very good at these sort of things. 

Michael had paused watching him do this; He was not expecting this at all. “Stand up you idiot. You honestly don’t need to be that damn formal with me! I thought you would know me better by now!” He rolled his eyes before he saw Gavin standing up with a small blush. “Yeah, But I wanted to make it I guess official.” He shrugged looking away. 

Michael paused then laughed at him. “You can stay here, but if anything I would be protecting you… your skinny ass doesn’t seem to be the fighting type.” 

Gavin rolled his eyes. “I’m a pretty alright fighter, don’t worry about me too much ok?”

Michael chuckled softly. “I’ll try not too. I had one of my guards put a bed in the room for you, so you’ll have something comfy to sleep in tonight” He said. “And please do it, since you are hurt from that arrow.”

Gavin shrugged. “Doesn’t matter king, I’ll take care of myself.” He smiled as he yawned softly. “But we should at least go and get food.” He said. “I might come back here later. It is nice here. Thank you again.” He smiled as he started to walk out, remembering where the kitchen was from the week prior of Michael taking him there. “Come on king. You need to eat too.” 

Michael laughed as he followed behind him. “Already demanding the king I see. It didn’t take you long to feel comfortable here.” He smirked as he looked down, seeing he was behind Gavin was humming to himself. He sighed heavily as he Grabbed a few throwing knives from his pocket. “ Did you at least have fun until that moment happened?” He asked, trying to keep the conversation. 

Gavin kept walking ahead, a bit excited for food. “Of course! You were insanely nice to take me out when you did not have to, when you could have- “ he paused as he caught a knife in mid air about to hit his other shoulder, he caught the next three easily as he turned around and say Michael, standing there and blinking. “I- I didn’t want to believe her…” He muttered seeing Gavin who held the knives, hurting his shoulder worse, but didn’t matter.

“S-so she knew what that mark was.” He mumbled as he walked over and handed him the knives back, rubbing his bad arm looking down. 

Michael ran a hand through his hair. “We need to talk, and we need to talk now.” He said as he grabbed Gavin by the arm and dragged him off. 

“I agree…”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE WARNING about a rather brutal death! You have been warned!

Gavin was thrown into a spare room, hitting the floor as Michael walked in and closed the door. Gavin sat up from the floor and looked up as he crossed his legs and looked at him. “so…” 

Michael took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair. “Lets start simple before I kill you. Why do you have that mark?”

Gavin took a deep breath. “I’m- im apart of them. I’m actually… the son of the leader..” he whispered softly, before he looked down, trying to rest his shoulder. 

Michael took a deep breath and glared at him. “So, what is your job?” He said slowly, but trying every ounce to listen to the man who saved. 

Gavin rubbed his arm and looked down. “M-My job… was to do something… I don’t want to do anymore. My pledge to you, is true Michael….” He whispered. 

Michael punched the wall beside him. “Tell me what your job was Gavin! I’m not going to be played by you!” 

Gavin curled up into a ball to hide from him. “Kill… you…..” He whispered. 

Michael groaned as he started pacing around him, trying to let out steam. That would make sense why he would be able to get way from everything his guards could do, yet was easy to tame when he was in his hands. 

They were in silence for minutes, while Gavin stayed curled up in a ball. Michael finally sat in front of the man and looked at him in square in the face. “I want to know, from why you were chosen, to why you have such a change of heart. I am not about to have a fight go on in my kingdom when you decided to go and ditch them. Especially since you are the son Gavin. “ He tried to be reasonable, but this was a lot to take in. 

Gavin looked up at him and sighed. “I’ll- I’ll start from the beginning ok?” 

He looked around before sighing loudly again. “I had a younger brother, we were the best of friends. My father didn’t want him apart of this life, so he knew nothing. He loved to go outside in the forest, while I was stuck training hours at a time. I never got to go outside except for jobs my dad would send me on. 

“My brother would tell me these great stories about the outside, and what it looked like. It always sounded so nice to me. I wanted to go out and see what it was George saw.

One day he got in something he shouldn’t have. He was just at the wrong place at the wrong time, thinking that the people he knew were being picked on, not knowing what monsters we really are. 

Your father was in charge at the time. He saw my brother, as I ran out to save him, to watch him cut his head off with ease where he stood. I watched my brother’s head bounce as his body flung to the ground; blood everywhere. 

I have never felt any sort of anger in my life, nothing that equaled to what I felt at that point in time. I wanted to kill him, even if it meant my death. 

My father used my rage against your father to use to kill him, to try and get him and you out of the picture. In a way he felt if he got rid of you both, a true leader would take the reigns and fix things.

Then the time came where I was to kill him, to find he was already dead, someone killed him. No one knows other then a guard came in to find his dead body.

So I knew my task was cut in half, as well as the hardest out of my way. I wanted revenge for my little brother, and it was through you. 

I was told not to be hasty, to get caught and make it so I was your problem. Well that was no problem, and then I actually got to know you. You were nothing like we were told. Being told you were being trained to finish off what your father was doing, and yet I watched you… kill yourself over what flowers was the best one for what farms! 

Michael you have no idea how much I wanted to protect someone in my life. You are doing what a king is suppose to do, and I want to do everything in my power to save you, to help you reach your goal. I can convince my dad to not have a war over me, but I can’t convince his mind on you. That’s why I need to stay here, I need to save you.” Gavin finished, sitting in a more comfortable position as he watched Michael’s reaction. 

Michael listened carefully the whole time, trying his best to not comment. When Gavin finished, he waited a few more moments before speaking; making sure he wasn’t just pausing. 

“Gavin, what happened to your brother, that is a shame and I am truly sorry for that. I can understand your pain in loosing someone you love and care about, by someone who is suppose to be a role model. That arrow, was meant for me wasn’t it?” 

Gavin nodded, as he looked at him better. 

“And now that you protected me, your father knows doesn’t he?” 

Gavin shrugged. “If he doesn’t then I will be more shocked then you. “

Michael thought about this long and hard before he stood back up and helped Gavin up. “Alright Mr. Free. I will bite, but you show anything that remotely shows you aren’t on my side, I will kill you myself. “ He said lowly. “I have my own thoughts on your kind, but you have been showing me nothing but faithfulness, and I will not punish you for something like being born into something you can’t control. So now this is up to you, what side you want to be on. “ He said as he went to open the door. 

“So don’t take any offence when I don’t trust you for a bit, because this is a little big for me to swallow, and I want to truly believe there are good people out there with bad decisions. “ 

Gavin followed him and sighed. “I would not expect anything less from you.” He mumbled softly. “I will protect you, but I understand I need to earn that respect. So More hard work is in order I guess. “


	9. Chapter 9

A week had passed since the first encounter between the two, and Michael had to agree; Gavin was working hard to prove himself, but he was having a hard time to get over the initial reaction of finding out he is apart of the largest assassin group in the land to date. Michael is use to growing up, knowing the assassins are known for lying to get to know their targets better. So he was trying to play it safe, but he did seem honest with his words and actions, and he was doing everything to prove to Michael that he truly did care, so for now… he would wait. 

It had now been a month, and Gavin still every day trying to prove to Michael he was honest, and it was slowly cracking Michael. Gavin soon would bring flowers, and breakfast in bed, and would still eat a bite of each to prove to Michael it isn’t poisoned, and soon Michael was feeling bad for this, and decided… one last test… 

Michael was writing a few things in his note book one morning as Gavin had walked in with the usual morning breakfast. Michael looked up and thanked Gavin, seeing the next bouquet he collected for him. 

Gavin smiled at him as he went and sat down where he usually did as Michael worked. “What are we working on today Michael?” He had asked, sitting by the windowsill, swinging his legs carefree. 

“Hmm, I was thinking you and I have been working hard, and I thought we could have a break? Maybe we can go to the woods again.” He smiled to himself as he got up. “Bow and arrow was what you told me you prefer to use correct?” He had asked him, getting up and heading to his closet. 

Gavin tilted his head to the side, as he watched the king move from his workbench to the closet he was told to never touch. “Yeah? But I thought you had said I am no longer to be in contact of any weapon until you are proven that I wont harm you?”

Michael opened the small lock and soon went to open the two wooden doors, collect what h needed he closed it having the bow around his back, a quiver full of arrows, and a sword behind him. “Yes, that is true, and you wont have them. “ He smiled. “I just wanted to know if this was what your preference of weapon was.” 

Gavin nodded as he got up. “You use too?” He asked curiously. 

Michael chuckled. “I can handle myself well with it yes.” He smiled softly to the man, hoping his judgment was correct on this. “I’m brining it for protection, like you said people are still warry of what has happened, and I don’t want to chance anything. So shall we go on our walk?” 

Gavin nodded softly as he moved with the king. “Um, not to sound rude or anything, but your not executing me in the woods are you? Because I honestly thought I was doing good!” He muttered softly. 

Michael turned to him, a little shocked at the question. “And if I was and told you, you will still come?” 

Gavin nodded. “Yes, I told you I pledge my life to you since you actually want to help the damn kingdom, so if to prove it is for you to kill me I will.” He muttered. “Even though I’d rather protect you, but you’re the king.” He looked to the side as the king left his room and started to head outside with Gavin. 

Michael sighed heavily as he bumped into him. “I’m not killing you Gavin, don’t worry ok? I am taking a day off to take you out to the woods since we haven’t done it since that time, and I do want to thank you for your hard work. Don’t worry so much kid. This is my protection against things in the woods, and in case you are going to kill me in the woods, I have my own protection ok?” 

Gavin turned back to him as they headed out of the castle and into the town, before they would hit the path to take them to the woods. He smiled brightly and nodded. “Thank you, it does really mean a lot to me.” He smiled as they walked in. 

Michael chuckled softly, as they got deeper and deeper, trying to get to the river, Michael had a plan, and really hoped it would work out the way he thought. 

Once they reached the spot they were before, Michael placed the bow and arrows down, sitting on the edge of a rock, taking his shoes off to let his feet hit the water. Gavin went to actually be in the water, glad his wound was better, but he did have a scar, which Michael felt bad about this… but maybe this will turn out?

Gavin acted much like a child when he was in the garden, so he was twice the kid in the woods. He splashed around, picked up rocks and handed them to Michael to show him how “brilliant” they are.

Michael soon turned around, to a tree to listen to the wind, before he saw Gavin stop in his tracks. “M-michael… I hear something…”

Michael turned back to gavin and smiled. “It’s the wind, trust me. I have my men around in case you decide to run off.” He said. “No one will hurt us other wise.” And just like that, Michael’s eyes went wide as he lurched forward by the hit of an arrow to his back. The force should have periced him fully, but it didn’t and it scared Gavin more so then he would have ever thought. He shouted his name and he ran over to him, tears in his eyes. He grabbed the bow and one arrow, placing it correctly and pointed it in the direction of the shooter. 

He took a deep breath and listen, hearing movement, he shot, hitting his mark and hearing loud groan. It hit the attacker in the shoulder. 

Gavin recognized that voice. It was Ray… he had another arrow ready, hearing another movement to his right and quickly shot it, where he wanted it; inches from the other persons head. The person was jack… hands up in surrender. “Wo-woah now. “ 

Gavin couldn’t believe it. They were his friends, his family! “WHY THEY HELL WOULD YOU SHOOT HIM! GET AWAY BEFORE I KILL YOU ALL!” 

He then saw someone walking towards him; Geoff. “You need to move Gavin… You wont get hurt other wise. “ 

Gavin glared, moving to protect Michael more. “Get away Geoff, I will kill you, I will kill you wall before I let you hurt him more!” he snapped, having another arrow pointed right at him. 

Geoff chuckled. “Seems its all going to plan, soon it will all be clear Gavin, put the arrow down, and we wont hurt your Michael.” 

Gavin glared. “HE CONSIDERED YOU FAMILY! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?” 

Goeff chucked. “It was a test Gavin…. And it seems our thoughts were right….” He smirked. “put it down, we wont hurt you.” 

Gaving glared about to shoot when strong arms went around to hold him still. So angry and hurt by what Geoff had done, he never even heard anyone behind him, and now he was trapped, and now… he couldn’t save his Michael.


	10. Chapter 10

Gavin squirmed under the arms. “LET ME GO! HE NEEDS HELP! I’LL KILL YOU ALL!” He sobbed, thinking Michael was hurt, he was bleeding out, He was-

“Gavin… stop. Its ok.” That voice…. That voice. He whipped his head around to see Michael, holding him still. “He didn’t hurt me, He will never hurt me… I’m ok…” Michael tried to reassure the man, he smiled brightly at him. 

Gavin paused as he stopped squirming, once he stopped Michael let him go, as Gavin grabbed his face, as if to make sure he was real, before he decked him hard in the cheek glaring. “DON’T EVERY FUCKING DO THAT AGAIN MICHAEL JONES! THAT WAS NOT FUNNY IN THE LEAST!” He snapped before rounding on the others. “AND YOU GUYS ARE FUCKING SICK TO MAKE ME THINK HE WAS HURT!”

Geoff blinked before laughing at how Gavin was reacting. “Yup, Michael I think he is not going to do anything to you.” 

Michael rubbed his cheek as he glared at Geoff, “That was not funny ass.” He got up and grabbed the bow that was dropped by Gavin and handing it to him. “I guess you’ll be needing this if your going to be my protector.”

Gavin paused as he held the bow and blinking. “You mean it?” 

Michael laughed. “Yes Gavin, I mean it. I accept your pledge, and I will help you with any sort of problems you have with your father ok?” 

Gavin paused at him, a little shocked he was giving him the bow, but he remembered telling him his past and his father; so for Michael to say that meant a lot to him. He nodded to him as he looked back to Geoff glaring. “I’m still mad at you.” He grumbled before he went and grabbed Michael and looked him over to make sure he wasn’t actually hurt. Once Michael showed him the vest the arrow had hit, Gavin felt a lot better knowing Michael wasn’t hurt.

Gavin put the bow on his back, with the quiver and headed back to the water, wanting to enjoy the rest of his time in the woods, still a little hurt by what had just happened, but glad it went well enough to finally get Michael to trust him. 

Michael watched him for a moment, knowing it might take a bit for Gavin to recover from that, and he feels a bit bad for it, but it was reassuring to him that even if the people that hurt Michael would be his own, Gavin wasn’t hesitating on hurting them. He turned to Geoff and smiled. “Better get ray to be looked at. I’m sure he’s pissed at me.”

“Damn right I am.” He snapped and he snapped the arrow so it wouldn’t be sticking out too far. “This, will hurt getting out.” He grunted at Michael. “You owe me big for this one.” 

Michael laughed and nodded. “Yes, I’ll let you have the bed place to have your Joel.”

Ray smirked. “I’m picking and I’m taking month off with him.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “We’ll see. He is important to me for what I need to get done around here.”

Ray smirked,” Should of thought about that before getting me hurt ass.” He laughed before Geoff grabbed him ad guided him back to the castle.

Michael rubbed his shoulder, a bit sore from the impact, but at least he had reassurance now, and now he had a lot of planning to do, all because he had to save this man.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning!! Violence is near the end. I didn't full describe it, but it is quite a violent scene. Also a character death!

Gavin walked through the town, grumbling the whole time. His father held his hand, as if to make sure he would stay put. “Why does George get to go play and I have to go train?” He whined for the millionth time.

His father sighed heavily as he looked down at Gavin. “Because I only need one son to help me, besides… he doesn’t need to know this life Gavin. I think its better for him to think the world is a better place instead of us having to fight.” 

Gavin had rolled his eyes up at his father as he was dragged away, never to be able to play in the woods with his brother. Gavin watched the people walk past them, wanting to play something instead of having to do this again. “Will I ever get to play dad?” 

They walked on. It wasn’t that he was ignoring Gavin; it was that Gavin knew the answer, but hoped one day it would change. 

The sun was setting once Gavin and his dad returned. Gavin was sweaty and drained, just like every day his father made him go with him. George ran up to Gavin, having the same hair, and very similar eyes, it was sometimes difficult to tell them apart if you just glance at them. “Gavin! Lets go play!” 

Gavin looked at him sadly. “Not now George, let me get cleaned up first mate. “ He smiled ruffling his hair. Their age wasn’t that off, only by two years, but it still sucked for Gavin. “Go find a book and I’ll read to you.” He grinned at him. 

George smiled brightly up at him as he rushed to his room to pick out a book, as Gavin went to get cleaned. 

This was normal for Gavin, work hard, protect his brother, try and still be a kid. But of course, he had to grow up fast since the king was going more and more insane with each day passing. It was now to the point he was putting hangings in the middle of the streets in hopes people would stop thinking about over throwing him. All Gavin wanted to do was get him to stop what he was doing. The king couldn’t have been that bad right?

Eventually The king snapped, and everything went into a spiralling swirl of mass slaughter. The king sent men out to kill people he believed were trying to get him killed, or try and stop him. He sent to burn farms, to smash down homes. He was going mental, and now it was time for Gavin to help his dad more. 

Gavin had woken up early in the morning, getting up to get ready, knowing that they were going to get more information that day before they made any plan of attack.   
George heard Gavin’s door and bolted out of bed rushing over to him. “Why are you awake so early again? You going with dad again aren’t you? Why doesn’t he ever take me?” 

Gavin groaned when he heard his brother, and turned to him. “George, this isn’t fun times, trust me. If I could just sleep in for once in my life, it would be bloody top, but as of right now… I have to work. So please stay in bed, and please this time and listen. Stay in doors. “ He snapped at him. 

George looked at him, “You’re working yourself too hard Gav… Can you please just… just be careful?”

Gavin laughed at him. “Careful? God I wish I could just be as carefree as you. Be thankful father got to me first.” He grumbled before pushing past him, “And stay in doors George, we do not want to go after you again!” He snapped before slamming the door to the front door, and headed out to where his Father was waiting for him. 

It was normal, the king went insane, small red head kid followed behind him, trying to stop him, but also not get in the way… the same thing every day. “Father come on, I can tell you what’s going to happen next, that kid will stop his dad from hurting someone, he gets hurt, and then the person gets hurt more so then intended. This is so stupid! Can we just do something now?” he snapped at him. 

The two of them were currently at the market, pretending to be father and son collecting food for their family. 

Gavin’s father hit his lightly in the shoulder. “You honestly think that will help any? Be patient, I know watching these people suffer sucks, but just remember its all for a cause. Just wait, we will have a plan. “

Gavin sighed heavily as he then heard screaming, it sounded oddly familiar. He turned to his dad. “Please it sounds like a kid!” 

His father sighed heavily. “Fine, we’ll go see what’s up, and if there is a slim chance of helping.” He moved towards the now circle of people, around what Gavin was assuming the king, and the auburn hair boy. 

Pushing his way through he finally got to the front of the place and saw his worst fear. 

“Put me down! I did not mean to!” 

“Please you’re highness, I did it. Let him go-“ A loud smack was heard as the red head got thrown to the ground by the kings strong hand. “Shut up Michael, no one wanted to hear you! EVERYONE, This is what happens when you do not pay attention. “ The king shouted, as he got his guards to hold him down, a small knife pointing to his eyes. “Reasons to bump into everything don’t you think?” 

Gavin ran through, not only pissed that the king would be so cruel, but to do this to his brother… he would not stand for it. He knew he would kill his brother after this. He pushed the king out of the way, quickly getting the guards off his brother ignoring the shouts from his father as he stood in front of George. “Leave him alone.” He spat at the king. “He has nothing to do with you.” 

The king whipped around to Gavin, as he was knocked off course. He was rather a large rounded man that had more then enough shares of food in his time. He wore all red clothing, and a very gold crown. “How dare you do that to your king! You both will die!” 

Gavin glared. “No. We will not. He did nothing, if anything I get punished, and that would be an amazing feat if you can capture me you pleb.”

The king growled out at the two, “Don’t worry, I know a way to get you both.” He grinned evilly, sapping his fingers, as George was once again captured, but this time Gavin had found to be pinned, watching his brother struggle in his old. “GEORGE!” 

“I will get my way, and you people will not stop me!” He spat as George was held down, neck exposed as the king grabbed his rather large sword. “You better be watching child, because this will be your lesson if you decide to go against me again.” And his sword swung down, the struggling noises George gave off stopped, and Gavin watched in horror of the scene that played out. 

George was now gone, gone from his life… and it was all because of the mad king.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit slower, but its going to be a bit rocky after this chapter, so hope you guys are prepared for a roller coaster ride! :)

People started to notice Michael’s new bodyguard. He was bubbly, but still hard when it came to people out of line. He was getting closer and closer to Michael, as he protected him time and time again; Mostly from himself over working himself. 

People then noticed the boy, and started to worry. Gavin was good with the bow and were starting to wonder if Michael was starting to get paranoid, just like his father. But soon the worry went to Gavin. He was really good, and no one noticed when the arrow would be loaded and shot when he was already back to walking as if nothing happened. He was far to swift, and it worried people more so. 

Again, though… the pair would work hard to fixing things and helping others that it just made people wondered what they were actually doing. 

Gavin noticed that Michael visited Lindsey, a lot. He was curious as to why. Gavin thought about how Michael reacted and was sure he liked her. It bothered him too much to think about, having to following Michael around, listen to him flirt with Lindsey. It bothered him every time. 

Eventually he refused to go in he room and would lean against the wall waiting for Michael to finish up with Lindsey. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes as he stared at the wall across from him. 

Michael sat down sighing heavily. “Gavin has been acting weird lately. Should I be worried? Should I go get someone to watch him?”

Lindsey was making them tea before she looked at the door and chuckled softly. “You could, but it wouldn’t be the right person to be looking at him.” 

That statement confused Michael, as he watched her make them tea. “What do you mean by that?” He watched her finish pouring him a cup and handing it to him, before she smirked. 

He looked down and paused. “I don’t like my tea like that. You know that.” She grinned. “I know.” She hummed as she went to pour herself some tea before it finally clicked in his brain. “Oh, right…” He got up and headed out the door. “Hey gav, I made you some tea.” He smiled handing the boy the tea. 

The scowl quickly removed from his face once Michael had walked out, grabbing the tea from him. “Thanks Michael, You didn’t have too.” He smiled. 

Michael rolled his eyes. “You can come in you know. I don’t know why you even want o be out here.” 

Gavin took a sip before he looked away. “You want to hang out with her, besides… I want to think alone I guess. Go back in there.”

Michael had rolled his eyes before smacking him lightly on the shoulder. “Come join us after then.”

Gavin shrugged. “I probably won’t, but I will be here when you are done.” He mumbled as Michael walked back in with Lindsey handing him another cup of tea; this time for himself. “Thanks.” He mumbled grabbing the cup and heading to his spot again. 

“He seems mad, or upset. I can’t tell anymore. Should I maybe take him out to the forest again?” Michael quickly said looking up to his best friend. “I don’t understand why he is so moody when it comes to me coming here.” 

Lindsey listened and sat down in front of him, pulling the chair up close to him. “You honestly don’t know do you?” She asked, looking at her friend’s confused face. “That one, I will not help you with Michael. You need to realize how to figure things out when it comes to people close to you.” She mumbled softly. “I can help you with one thing. “ 

Michael perked up to it. “Anything, I need to know, how to help him. “ 

She smiled at him as she sighed heavily. “Think about him more, think about what he is like to you.” She got up, finishing off her now cooled tea. Turning to him and smiled. “Think about your life, your friends, and who’s important to you… because life’s short.” She smiled. “And you are working yourself too much. He’s worried about you… maybe- maybe you should for once listen to him. Sometimes he is smart.” She smiled at the king; his brain working over time listening to each word carefully. 

Michael soon got up stretching. “Ok, I think- I think I’ll take a break. Maybe take Gavin to the forest, or the garden or something. I’m sure he needs a break too right?” 

Lindsey sighed and rolled her eyes. “Yeah, he does you idiot.” She smiled. “Now hurry up..” She grabbed his half drank tea and pushed him out. “I have work to do anyways.”

Michael smiled as he left the room, finding Gavin sitting down staring at his tea. “You didn’t even touch it? Come on now, go give that back to her… it is time we have a break for once. Lets go to the garden. Lets relax.” He smiled at him before he got Gavin up. “Hurry up… go give linds her cup back.” 

Gavin blinked before he rolled his eyes, getting up and heading into the room. Michael waited outside, watching Gavin walk into the room. Why did it bother him he was in there alone with her?

Lindsey smiled at Gavin, who handed her the tea. “Thanks, I didn’t drink it and I’m sorry.. I got distracted I guess.” He mumbled handing her the cup. 

She grabbed it and placed it down. “It is fine Gavin. “ She chuckled. “I understand why you don’t like me right now, don’t worry about it ok?” She smiled at him. “Your mad, and I understand. Michael is a bit slow when it comes to other people. He didn’t have much of a childhood, and I feel bad for him. Just- Just be patient, he will come around.”

Gavin paused and blinked at her. “Pardon?”

She smiled. “Go have fun n the garden.” She pushed him out the door and locked it behind him. 

Michael turned and grinned. “God that took forever! Come on idiot. Its about time to fucking relax. “ He smirked. 

Gavin paused, confused at first before he started to grin like an idiot. “Alright, lets go!” He smirked as he grabbed his arm and started dragging his king to the garden he had built for him.


	13. Chapter 13

Michael started to listen to Lindsey’s advice and start to think about each person and what they mean to him. He was getting closer to Gavin, enough so that he started to talk to him about people, trying to help him understand what Lindsey was trying to explain. But it didn’t help, nor did the constant “you need to get married sire” help much either. 

Gavin sat in the bedroom, laying in his bed; staring at the ceiling. He was getting upset at the conversation, but knew Michael needed to rant. 

“I mean come on! I can’t just get married right! But who would I even marry to begin with? I never thought about that. Its not like I have many choices since many people are afraid of me, or taken.” He grumbled as he flopped on the end of Gavin’s bed, staring at the boy. “ Are you even listening to me?” 

Gavin sighed heavily. He sat up to look at his king. “I am sire. You just- aren’t looking hard enough I guess.” He said as he moved to sit closer to Michael, bringing him into a hug. “But don’t worry, I’ll help you… I’m sure your perfect someone is out there for you.” 

Michael smiled as he hugged him back. “Thanks Gavin, you’re my boii.” He said chuckling softly as Gavin sighed heavily. 

“You’re my boii too Michael. You’re my boy.“ 

\--

a week later, after most of Michael’s plan had finished, Michael was finally relaxing. Gavin was laying beside him in the meadow. They stared up at the sky, seeing what things they could see in the clouds. 

“That one looks like a flower.” Gavin pointed it out for Michael. 

Michael chuckled softly. “Nah, your insane Gav. It looks like a dragon.” 

“NO! You munge, that’s a flower!” He laughed. 

Michael rolled his eyes as he looked back to gavin. “You know, I’m happy we became friends you know. We are close you know. I can tell you anything and everything.” 

Gavin chuckled softly. “Well you’re my boy, of course you can Michael.” 

Michael laughed as he calmed down tot sigh happily. “You know… Its nice… “ 

Gavin chuckled. “Yeah, it is nice… never been able to do any of this as a kid.” 

Michael sighed. “You know… I have been thinking… about me being the king and all…” 

Gavin turned his head to look at him better. “And what about it? People are starting to trust you?”

Michael smiled. “That… and- I need a spouse. You know… I need to get married.” 

Gavin paused. What was he trying to say? Was- was he wanting to get married? Why was he saying it to him? Was it him? Oh god! It was only his dream! They shared beds ever since Gavin’s nightmares seemed to keep him up at night. 

Michael smiled weakly. “Well, me and Lindsey have been talking, and I think- I think I finally understood what she wants. And you know what it makes sense… a lot of sense…. “ 

Gavin blinked as he shifted closer, waiting for the words “Gavin I choose you..” “And what have you figured out Michael?”

Michael smiled brightly at him. “I – I think I’m going to ask her to be my wife… Lindsey….” 

That was the day gavin’s world came crashing down in front of him.


	14. Chapter 14

For the next few days, Gavin was doing his best to help Michael with the planning, but it hurt him too much. He would leave to be by himself for long periods of time, and Michael couldn’t figure out why. He was assuming he just needed time to think about everything that has happened, plus the fact of him joining Michael, would upset his father. 

So finally the day was there, and Gavin was again, nowhere to be scene. Michael was getting nervous and started to pace his room. He stared at the ring he had in his hands and looked up to the door. Was he actually ready? Why wasn’t Gavin here! This was huge for him! It was making him more upset that he wasn’t here, then the whole asking Lindsey to marry him was. 

He sighed. Was it really worth to go to the garden to get Gavin to listen to him asking Lindsey? He doubted it as he finally got the courage to open the door and head to Lindsey’s office. Gavin had a lot on his plate at the moment, and he wasn’t really about to go drag Gavin away from his alone time. 

So off he went heading down the hallway, stopping at her door for a moment. He placed the ring back in his pocket and opened the door grinning madly at the woman in front of him. “Hey.” 

Lindsey looked up from her paperwork to see Michael and smiled. “Hey, where’s your cling on?” She asked curiously as she got up to go make tea. 

Michael looked to the door. “To be honest, I’m not too sure. I believe he is in the garden, but I haven’t looked yet. I actually came here for a reason.” 

Lindsey turned the water on as she turned to him. “What’s up?”

Michael took a deep breath. “Well I had been thinking about marriage since people keep bringing it up.”

Lindsey paused. “Wait, you actually been thinking about it? What you finally realized you liked Gavin?”

Michel paused in his tracks. “Wait… what?”

“You finally realized you liked Gavin? Because if you here to tell me, everyone knew it from the beginning.” She explained as she turned around grabbing two glasses. “I’ll even help pick out the ring.” 

“I was going to ask you!” He shouted, hearing a loud crash as she had dropped both glasses, effectively breaking them. “Hold on a second. You were going to ask me?” She had whipped around to face the king. “No, You have to be joking right? You’re practicing on me for Gavin right?”

Michael shook his head. “I mean, we work well together Linds. We are best friends; we-“ 

“YOU are a fucking moron you know that? Wait, have you even told Gavin about this?” Lindsey shouted going to turn the water off. 

Michael nodded. “Of course, we are best friends. He helped me with how I was going to say it, he let me practice on him. He even had fake tears and everything!” He reached in his pocket to grab the ring. “See?” 

Lindsey stared at the ring before looking up at him. “Well, I understand why he has been moping around now.” She sighed rubbing the bridge of her nose. “Ok… what is my favorite colour?” 

Michael blinked. “Uhh….. Purple?” 

“Food?”

“Um… spaghetti?” 

“What is my favorite animal?” 

“a dog I think?” 

Lindsey groaned heavily. “ Now. What’s Gavin’s favorite colour?” 

“Blue.” 

“What is his favorite food?”

“That’s easy, grapes.” 

“Now what is his favorite animal?”

Michael looked at her seriously. “Well he doesn’t really have one, but he does like anything cuddly.” 

Lindsey sighed again. “You got all my of my questions wrong idiot…. Now explain to me this. What is Gavin’s goal, and his biggest fear?” 

Michael looked her in the eyes, why was she asking all of these pointless questions. “His goal is to protect everyone, and his fear is to loose everyone.” 

Lindsey smiled. “I don’t think those tears were fake, and I doubt they were even close to being tears of joy Michael. I told you to think about who your friends are, because Gavin isn’t a friend. “ She sighed. “And you are a fucking idiot.” 

Michael paused. “I- No I don’t like Gavin.” 

Lindsey groaned as she grabbed his arm and dragged him out the door. “We need to go find him, I’m going to prove it.” She held his arm firm as he tried to struggle. “Come on! This is not the time to do anything rash.” 

Lindsey glared. “Do you really want to say that?” 

Michael silenced quickly as she dragged him to the garden. He pushed him through the door, finding Gavin in the middle of the yard. He turned to Michael and his eyes wide with fear. “MICHAEL GET BACK NOW!” He shouted angrily before an arrow was shot and his Michael in the chest. He gasped at the arrow sticking out as he stumbled back; half grateful Lindsey was behind him at the moment. 

Gavin turned to the man glaring, as they seemed to disappear. Gavin rushed over to Michael, worried. He ignored his own pain to stare at Michael. “Oh god oh god! Lindsey you’re here. We need to get him looked at, and if you have any antidotes on poison, I suggest you give it to him right now. I cannot guarantee that the arrow is not poisoned.” He said standing beside Michael and helping her to get him back to the nurse’s station. 

“Gavin, your clothes, your hair! You’re covered in blood too!” She gasped at him.

“Right now I’m not the priority. Its him… and we need to act fast.” 

It was the last thing Michael heard before he passed out.


	15. Chapter 15

It was a few days before Michael finally came too. He was in a lot of pain, so he didn’t want to move all that much. But why did the one side feel heavier? It felt like a weight of something was beside him. He couldn’t figure it out, before he finally opened his eyes to try and figure out where he was, and why he was in pain.

He moved his head slightly to see Gavin, head resting on the bed as he slept. Michael watched closely and was very curious. Maybe he had a bad dream? But why was he covered in blood? 

He soon looked down to his chest to see it wrapped in bandages, and noticing he wasn’t even in his bed, He paused as he looked over at Gavin, trying his best to remember. 

A door opened and Michael quickly looked over, trying to make a motion to protect Gavin as he then recognize it was Lindsey.

“You nearly gave me a heart attack.” He grunted before he moved back. He was in pain, and didn’t want to move like that again.

She blinked. “Y-your awake.” She rushed over to look him over. “Christ you gave us both a heart attack Michael.” She fretted. “This kid wont let me look at him until you’re better!” She huffed. “I slipped some sleeping medicine in his tea so he would finally sleep. “ She huffed towards him. “All he ever does is blame himself.” 

Michael looked over at Gavin before he started to pet his hair. “He always has nightmares, of hurting people… of lots of things…” He mumbled as he kept petting him. “I don’t want this to be another one.” He whispered. 

Lindsey sighed. “Do you believe me now that you like him?” 

Michael sighed heavily. “Yes Lindsey, “ He whispered. “When will the pain go away?” He mumbled. 

She shrugged. “When you stop moving around and let your body fixes you. You’re lucky he knew what poison it was, or else you’d be dead. All he has done is blame himself, and say that if he had only did as his father wishes. I’m assuming you know what that means, and I really, really hope your going to help him, because I can’t take care of his wounds until you’re better.”

Michael looked over at Gavin.” Then I’ll order it.” 

Lindsey smirked. “That would be interesting. I bet that would be the only time he will ever say no to you.” She sighed. “He is so worried about you, and I know he wont take tea from me again after this, but even a little sleep will help him.” She sighed. “He refuses to leave your side. He refused anything to eat and drink so he wouldn’t even leave for bathroom breaks. “

Michael sighed heavily. “When he wakes up, I’ll talk to him ok?”

She nodded. “Good, now go back to sleep and let your body heal you. I’ll let everyone know you are safe.” 

Michael grumbled about it, only wanting to be awake for Gavin, but knew if he didn’t; he would have the same fate as Gavin did. “Fine… but wake me up the second he wakes up ok?” 

Lindsey nodded before tucking him back in bed. “I promise you.” 

Michael never realized how tired he really was until he passed out seconds after she tucked him in.

Michael was hurting a lot more, and he didn’t feel like he was in his bed. He was cold, his wrists and ankles hurt, and it felt as if he was on cold stone floor. He moved to open his eyes to find he was in a dungeon type enclosure. He was chained to the floor, with enough room to maybe stand up and take two paces forward. He moved his head over to find the room was glowing with torches, before his gaze landed on a chair, being occupied by the same male that stood in front of Gavin before he got shot with an arrow. 

“Well, isn’t it nice for you to finally join us in the living Mr. Jones. “ The man said slowly. His voiced sounded hurt, but at the same time sounded gentle. It confused Michael even more so. The man wore light clothing; very similar to Gavin’s green outfit he wore. His clothing was a mixture of red’s and gold’s. He was fairly tall, with dark brown hair. 

Michael groaned groggily as he looked over at him. “Where am i?”

The man chuckled. “Almost where you belong your highness.”

Michael glared. “Where’s Gavin?” he spat, finally starting to wake up. 

“Probably on his way here. You see I’m going to expose to my son how you are nothing more the blue-blooded bastard you are. I will show him your true colours mr. Jones. Because he’s going to kill you, and show you that you are nothing more then a blockage to getting this kingdom back to where it should be.”


	16. Chapter 16

The rest of the time, the two sat in silence. Michael glared the whole time at the man before he took a deep breath. “You know… Your son is actually a good person right? Think he has a good head on his shoulders? He saved my life countless times, as have I…. So if you believe I will be anything like my father you are sorely wrong.” He spat. “In fact… I don’t think you even know who killed the king do you?” 

The man slowly looked him over. Michael could see in his eyes were actually interested, but he was trying not to show it. “Go on… “ He said solely, leaning a bit closer. 

Michael smirked softly. “Why should I? I mean I’m going to die anyways.” 

The man hummed. “You are right there, but I could spare you… for a while longer with Gavin, if you tell me more about this killer. I would like to shake his hand, maybe make him apart of us.” 

Michael glared. “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

The man glared at Michael for a moment before he sighed heavily. “ You are really testing my nerves king.” He snapped at him. “How about I make you a deal.” He mumbled softly. 

Michael glared. “The only thing I would EVER agree with you is if you promise Gavin is safe.” 

The man blinked for a moment before he went back to his cool blank face. “Why would you ask that of me?” 

Michael shrugged. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” He retorted, before he turned away from the man to ignore him. Soon he heard a commotion close by and all Michael could think of was Gavin, and how afraid he was for him.

Soon he turned his head towards the gate, hearing panting. He couldn’t make out the face, but the green outfit he couldn’t mistake for. 

“W-Why the fuck do you have him?” A familiar voice snapped towards the older man. “I told you to leave him alone. “ Michael looked over. “Gavin… Gavin please get out of here, I really don’t want you here.” 

The man smirked. “My son.” He got up; moving to open the gate to let him in, perfect timing. We were just discussing how he is using you.”

Gavin blinked. “He is not-“ 

“Don’t listen to him Gavin!” Michael shouted towards him, as the man smirked grabbing Gavin to point to him. “Think about it, He was there when your brother was killed, He is the son of the guy who killed your best friend, He is in power where he could get rid of everything. Think about this Gavin… He is trying to gain everyone’s trust to get them to loose their personal wall, to break it down and break it more. To finish what his father did! He is also using you to get you to be on his side until he hurts you the most!” 

Gavin stared at Michael. “No- No he worked hard! He didn’t sleep-“ 

“He is trying to get you to be on his side Gavin. He wants an assassin to help him.. to get him power, fear in people.” 

Michael glared. “Gavin, come on. Please don’t do this. You know that’s not true, you know… You know that I would never do that to anyone.” 

Gavin blinked. “B-but George…” 

Michael sighed. “Gavin, you know how bad I felt about that! I even planted a tree after him! I want to get people to be where they should be! My father was a monster! You have to believe me!” 

The man sneered, “And what have you done to prove to people, to his people, to us! You came in power, you went into hiding, and then you made my son have feelings for you! You are nothing more then the scum your father was!” He snapped. 

Michael glared. “AND HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW ME! I WORKED MY ASS OFF TO TRY AND MAKE PEOPLE RESPECT ME! I WORKED IN THE DIRT AND REFUSED TO GET THE EXTRA HELP BECAUSE I’M TRYING TO FIX WHAT MY FATHER FUCKED UP! I WAS THE ONE TO FINALLY STAND UP TO HIM- HIS WAY OF EVERYTHING AND KILLED HIM! THAT’S WHY YOU DON’T KNOW WHO KILLED HIM, BECAUSE IT WAS HIS OWN SON! IT WAS HIS OWN SON NOT CARING IF I DIE TRYING TO FIX IT!” 

Gavin paused as his father stood back. “You- You’re the reason why we are free of him….” 

Michael glared at him. “And if I’m such a horrible person like him, then kill me now, because really, if I failed my people, then I don’t deserve to live….” 

Gavin’s father grabbed his sword from his side as he raised his sword over his head, ignoring Gavin’s plea of letting him go.

The man stared down at Michael before he swung his sword down, fast and hard, ending it all.


	17. Chapter 17

Michael has his head hung low, eyes shut tightly; waiting for the pain to hit, for it to end, but nothing happened. He heard metal clanking to the ground as he opened his eyes slowly. He felt the chains on his arms loosen, before he heard another clank of more metal. He saw that Gavin’s father cut the chains. 

Gavin’s jaw dropped watching that. “F-Father?” He asked confused before he rushed over to Michael and went to work on getting the cuffs off of him. 

“If- if he is being serious about killing his father…. Then go get him cleaned up, change of clothes… maybe some food. Make sure his wounds are ok and bring him to my office…” He mumbled, before slowly walking out the cell. “I have lots to discuss, and he is getting once chance Gavin. He doesn’t satisfy me, I will finish the job…” He mumbled before leaving. 

Gavin paused before he looked over Michael and whimpered. “Christ! I- I honestly didn’t think I was going to make it.” H hugged Michael tightly, forgetting about his wound on his chest. “I was so scared...” he whispered. 

Michael paused, whimpered slightly before he moved to hug Gavin back. “I’m glad you’re here, but don’t do anything to hurt yourself!” He snapped, but refused to let him go. “You- you could have hurt yourself….” 

“You could have died Michael. He was going to, and I’m shocked you’re not even dead yet!” He buried himself in his chest and sighed heavily. “Ok, lets get your wounds looked after…” He whispered. “m-maybe this will go ok…”

Michael stood up getting help from Gavin, “Gavin- I’m in a building, where people want me dead, because of where my father came from.” He mumbled. “I highly, highly doubt that this will go well.” He mumbled. “He should have just killed me like I thought he was going to do.”

Gavin blinked. “No, you don’t understand. He had been searching for the person that killed the king, well your father. He wanted to thank them for saving the people from him. He was hoping to have the guy, or girl recognized for what they did. For you to say that, he has mixed feelings on this. Because he is determined you are going to kill everyone.” He sighed. “ He didn’t believe me.” 

Michael looked over at him, as Gavin guided him up some stairs before getting him to a room, which he was assuming was Gavin’s. It looked deserted, but at the same time something he would live in. “Is this your room?”

Gavin smiled and nodded as he placed him on his bed. “Just rest, no one will hurt you unless my father changes his mind. By that point I will kick everyone’s ass.” He smirked at him before he headed to the door. “I’ll be back with food and other things, just- relax as best as you can. I’ll get you home soon. “ He left quickly, trying to be back as soon as he could. 

Michael leaned back in the bed and grabbed the second pillow to hug close. It smelt like Gavin, and it was comforting. He sighed looking around. It looked sad in here. There were training books, and training dummies, and many things he clearly had to work on. Michael didn’t like the idea of Gavin not being able to have his childhood. 

He stared at the ceiling before he sighed heavily. “Damn it Lindsey.” He sighed snuggling close to the pillow. “This hurts. Why are you always right?” 

“Whose always right?” Gavin asked as he came in with spare clothes, and food. 

Michael looked up and smiled. “Lindsey. She is always right.” 

Gavin’s face dropped and sighed. “Oh… I never asked you about that. Did she say yes?” He moved to place the food and clothes down before he moved to the bookshelf. 

“She said no.” Michael said, now understanding his reaction, now understanding everything. 

Gavin picked up a book and hummed. “Oh? Why?” 

Michael chuckled. “Because she said she can’t say yes to someone who loves someone else.” 

Gavin dropped the book. “Crap, always do that.” He grumbled bending down to pick it up. “And who is it you love then Michael? Do I need to help you with prepping to ask her out too?” He tried to be as happy as he could. 

“Well if by girl you mean boy, then you can help. And by help you mean you say yes then that would be a bonus.” 

Gavin yet again dropped the book, this time making no effort to go and retrieve it. Instead he turned and stared at him blankly. “I beg your pardon?”

Michael smiled. “If you can get me out of this alive, and you can be with me, then I would like to ask you properly for your hand, that is if you’re up for the challenge.” 

Gavin paused before he moved quickly across the room towards Michael and hugged him tightly. “Christ Michael… “ Was all he could say as Michael held him close.

” Sorry I’m a huge idiot Gav… I did not mean to hurt you, and I sure m glad to have a friend like Lindsey to point me to the right path…” He whispered rubbing his back, as Gavin stayed where he was, just holding him close, a Smile on both of their faces. This was going to be an interesting conversation with Gavin’s dad.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its pretty short ending. I just had no idea how to end it, so hopefully it does it some what justice

Gavin and Michael sat beside each other in silence, as Gavin’s dad looked them both over. “So.” He finally said after what felt like a long time. “You killed your father.” 

Michael nodded. “Once I was old enough, to have enough strength to do it, I did it. “ He muttered as he stared at the ground. 

“And Gavin is what to you?” He said slowly. 

Michael looked up, wondering the same thing. “Well at first he was an annoying dipshit, but I couldn’t help but like that I guess. Maybe a good kick in the ass from my best friend to show me, but Gavin is more then I could ever hope to be. “ He said. “And I’m not trying to butter you up about this. This is my honest feeling.” 

Gavin’s father paused before he looked him over. “Why did you kill your father?”

Michael looked at him. “Because he was not treating the people that was supporting him, with any sort of respect. I had tried time and time again to get him to stop, but in the end I ended up getting the worst beatings from it. That is why I was never out, because most of the time I was in a coma, passed out, or so injured no one would know who I am.”

The man blinked a bit. “He beat you?” 

Gavin turned to stare at Michael, never knowing that. 

Michael nodded as he hung his head.” Yeah, and that was the reason why I promised myself to fix this. Growing up was not fun, and the lives he took were never for a just reason. I can’t just stand by and let that happen. So think of my age ok? I couldn’t do much if I’m passed out.” 

Gavin’s father got up before he clasped his hand on Michael’s shoulder. “I’m with you.”

Gavin looked to his father. “Dad?”

He smiled. “What, you like him, he likes you. He honestly cares for the people, and besides, if he has the right people helping him, he can’t go insane right? So lets help him.”

Michael looked up. “Sir… I can’t ask something like that of you.” 

“Nonsense. You were working right? You made sure everyone was cared for, fed, homes built, even made a cemetery for those loved ones to have a place to their own. Now that I think about it, you are nothing like your father and I deeply apologize.” He bowed slightly. “Your highness.”

Michael actually blushed slightly before Gavin laughed. “Dad, he hates being called that.” 

Michael paused at him. “N-no no… he can call me whatever he wants.” 

Gavin laughed again before his father looked up confused. “What?” 

Gavin smiled. “He’s scared of you.” He leaned against him, wrapping his arms around Michael and held onto him. “Hey Dad, think he can stay for dinner then?” 

The father smirked. “Yes, and you can take him home after too. Well we have a lot to do. We need to fix the kingdom up, and run it, the right way.” 

Michael nodded as he stood up, Gavin still clinging onto him. “Yes, I agree. I will be glad to have you on my side then.” He grinned before he shot a glare at Gavin. He didn’t want the leader of the biggest known assassin group knowing he was afraid of them. Not like it was a shock to anyone anyways. 

Gavin smirked before he kissed him slightly. “Hey, calm down now… lets go tell Lindsey… After dinner. “ 

Michael nodded before he kissed the top of his head. This felt right, and it felt better then he had imagined. “Good, I’m hungry. Help me walk. I’m still weak from whatever hit me.” 

That’s when Gavin’s father chuckled nervously. “I-I’m sorry. I guess I have a lot to work on to apologizing not only to you, but to my son.”

Gavin smiled. “Dad, you were only looking out for the people. I’m sure Michael isn’t mad?” 

Michael shook his head as Gavin guided him to the dining room. “No, How can I be?” 

 

\--

It was a few months later, a lot of planning and a lot of hard work. Gavin’s father helped Michael with a lot of work that Michael thought would take him months, really took him half the time with them helping him. 

It was a big day for the two. Michael had managed to properly ask Gavin to marry him, And sure enough the ceremony was nothing like a normal wedding would be. They had the priest unite them, but that was the only normal thing they had. Everything else Michael let Gavin plan. 

By the end of the night, the two having the last few dances alone together, Michael smiled happily. “I’m glad Lindsey kicked my ass.” 

Gavin chuckled softly, as he leaned his head against his shoulder. “So do I.” he whispered softly as he kissed his neck. “Because you being a king, I could not ask you myself you know.” He muttered. 

Michael chuckled. “Are you ready to change the world with me? Fix everything that my father fucked up?”

Gavin smiled before kissing him deeply. “Lets change the world together, for the good of the people.”


End file.
